(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission error restoring method and an apparatus using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for restoring an original image by recovering an error occurring in an image transmitted for a media service, and an apparatus using the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Interest in IP media services has increased simultaneously with the advent of various convergence service environments where communication and broadcasting services are combined, and various IP-based multimedia application services are explosively coming out as the present network becomes an ALL-IP network.
Consequently, traffic in transmission control protocol/Internet protocol (TCP/IP) networks is rapidly increased thereby causing IP-based service quality degradation. In addition, since an IP network uses a best effort method that does not guarantee quality of service (QoS), image quality (it may be also called “video quality”) at a receiving end may be degraded when an image packet is transmitted through the IP network. That is, quality of an original image transmitted from a transmitting side is changed due to various errors occurring in the original image so that the receiving side cannot reproduce the original image, and this phenomenon occurs frequently. For example, errors such as a packet loss, jitter, or out of order occur while the image is transmitted through the IP network, and the errors influence the image at the receiving side.
Therefore, developers of heterogeneous device communication systems and IPTV communication systems including a wired communication system, a wireless subscriber network, a mobile video phone network, a personal portable communication network, and a next generation mobile communication network are studying and researching the above-stated problem, and results have been issued together with activation of IPTV services. However, the image quality degradation still occurs in spite of such efforts, and methods for quickly and accurately checking the problem are unsatisfactory. In order to minimize the image quality degradation, a method for restoring lost information on an image in a transmission network has been suggested, but the lost information cannot be perfectly restored.
In addition, a method for restoring the lost image at an end terminal to recover the lost image information has been continuously researched, but the method restores the lost information under an assumption of real-time restoration and limited error types. However, various transmission errors occur in the IPTV service, and an image where the transmission error occurs does not have a fixed color so that the existing method that performs the restoration based on the limited condition is inappropriate.
In addition, IPTV is real-time broadcasting and 30 frames per second are changed for broadcasting an image service, so a fast restoration method is required for the real-time broadcasting that quickly and dynamically changes.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.